


На самом деле я не извращенец

by fridaypm, soames



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaypm/pseuds/fridaypm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soames/pseuds/soames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле Джон Уотсон не извращенец. Просто он немного сексуально неудовлетворен.<br/>По правде сказать, никогда раньше он не делал ничего подобного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На самом деле я не извращенец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Actually A Pervert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404258) by [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/pseuds/dorothydonne). 



_Я не извращенец._  
Джон твердил это, как мантру, входя в темную видео-кабинку.   
_Я не извращенец. Я вовсе не такой, как их обычные клиенты._

Личная жизнь Джона никогда еще не была такой безнадежной. Дней 10 назад его компьютер пал жертвой вируса, а выкроить между двойными сменами в Бартсе и ночным сном немного времени, чтобы снять в баре очередную временную подружку не удалось. 

Он так их и называл – временными подружками. Выражение «девица на одну ночь» ему не нравилось. 

Джон нажал кнопку на экране, тот тут же подал признаки жизни и предложил Уотсону подборку видео-роликов на любой вкус: домашнее видео, большие сиськи, блондинки – все, что только могла вообразить его фантазия. Осознать, что он действительно дошел до того, что явился в секс-шоп и, хуже того, зашел в видео-кабинку, все еще было трудно. 

Один из значков, высветившихся на экране (спасибо большое, Джон даже думать не будет, сколько микробов сидит на его гладкой поверхности), был подписан «минет». Будучи мужчиной, любившим, когда его член ловко обхватывали розовые губки, да что уж там, просто, будучи мужчиной, Джон был уверен, что видео такого характера доведет его до оргазма вне зависимости от особенностей ролика. Так что он просто ткнул в иконку и отодвинулся к стене, чтобы не сидеть слишком близко к экрану.   
Тут же запустился ролик. На экране миловидная блондинка с энтузиазмом обсасывала толстый перевитый венами член, снятый с очень живописного ракурса. Но вот звук видео был очень тихим. 

Джону слышно было, как член с хлюпаньем погружается в ее рот, как она стонет от удовольствия, словно и в самом деле может кончить только от этого, но помимо этих звуков Джон также мог слышать, как по коридору проходят люди, а из соседних кабинок доносятся внезапные страстные выкрики. 

Джон решил, что ему просто нужно расслабиться. Не отрывая взгляда от голубоглазой девушки, смотревшей с экрана прямо на него, Джон погладил себя через плотную джинсу. Он попытался представить себе, что он и есть этот мужчина из ролика с гордо торчащим вверх двадцатисантиметровым членом, и это определенно сработало. 

Он расстегнул ширинку, приподняв бедра, немного приспустил джинсы, слегка расставил ноги и вытащил член. Он не стал, как обычно, сразу обхватывать его ладонью. Вместо этого он просто несколько раз погладил себя вверх-вниз, затем скользнул рукой вниз и поласкал яички, повторяя движения экранной девушки, которая как раз гладила наманикюренными пальчиками яички мужика, которому отсасывала. 

Джон тихо замычал и снова провел рукой вверх-вниз, поддразнивая себе, прежде чем обхватить член у основания. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как такой милый ротик обхватывал его член? Шесть месяцев? Семь? Боже, нельзя быть таким трудоголиком! Если бы он выбирался из больницы хотя бы на час пораньше и не так валился с ног от усталости, возможно, ему и удалось бы найти кого-нибудь чуть более постоянного, чем одноразовая любовница. 

Его рука двигалась медленно и ритмично, повторяя движения девушки с экрана, член уже полностью встал. Джон откинул голову на стену, прикрыл глаза и принялся слушать счастливые женские стоны, воображая, что это его она ублажает, лаская языком нижнюю часть члена, а затем влажными губами облизывая головку. 

Одних звуков было достаточно, чтобы завести его. Джон толкнулся бедрами в кулак и прижал кончик большого пальца к лобку, представляя, как воздух выходит из маленького носика девушки, когда она погружает его член глубоко себе в горло. Жаль, что он не додумался взять с собой смазку, но теперь уж ничего не поделаешь. Придется обойтись без нее, хотя, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы трения было меньше, а скольжения больше. 

Джон снова сжал член и, для большего драйва, опять взглянул на девушку на экране, которая в этот момент как раз выпустила член изо рта и дважды похлопала им себя по щеке. 

Джон поплыл, полностью растворившись в чудесной фантазии, как вдруг его грезы внезапно безжалостно прервал легкий стук в стену откуда-то слева. 

Глаза Джона распахнулись, он вздрогнул и стыдливо прикрылся, как подросток, застуканный за мастурбацией. Он быстро взглянул в сторону, надеясь, что в соседней кабинке просто тоже кто-то дрочил и случайно задел стенку, прервав его фантазии. Джон глубоко вдохнул, мысленно твердя себе, что у него просто разыгралась паранойя, подстегиваемая стыдом из-за того, что он явился в порно-магазин. 

А потом он увидел нечто совершенно очевидное, чего не заметил раньше в полутьме, нарушаемой лишь мягким мерцанием экрана. Джон затаил дыхание. 

В стене была дыра.

Дыра, размером с кулак, из которой сейчас торчали два длинных бледных пальца, несомненно, мужских. И эти пальцы манили его, призывая подойти поближе. 

Он, конечно, слышал об «упоительных дырках». Слышал, в том числе, и страшные истории о них. И… ему очень, очень хотелось, чтобы его член сейчас оказался в чьем-то рту, вот если бы только ситуация не осложнялась ужасающей перспективой внезапной кастрации. 

Кроме того, как доктор, он понимал, что анонимный секс – это очень, очень плохая идея. Как бы сильно возбужден он ни был, совать член без презерватива в незнакомый, да еще и невидимый рот он не станет. 

Пальцы исчезли. Джон придвинулся ближе и произнес:

\- У меня нет презерватива.

Вопреки опасениям, ему удалось сдержать дрожь разочарования в голосе, и Джон немедленно этим возгордился.   
Он решил было продолжить надрачивать свой разочарованный-что-не-оказался-во-рту член, но пальцы появились снова, и на этот раз они сжимали квадратный пакетик – со вкусом клубники, заметил Джон – как бы говоря: «К черту отговорки!»

И как только этим двум пальцам удавалось демонстрировать такой непреклонный характер? 

Сейчас явно было не лучшее время для кризиса сексуальной самоидентификации, вот только Джон до этого никогда не испытывал интереса к парням. Он даже и на улице никогда не смотрел на случайного прохожего с мыслью «я бы вдул», хотя при взгляде на женщин такие мысли его нередко посещали. Так может ли он, даже и будучи в состоянии крайнего возбуждения, позволить мужчине отсосать ему? 

_Никто же не узнает._

_Но я-то буду знать!_

Мало того, он не просто будет знать, что сунул член в рот другого мужчины, он будет вспоминать этот минет всякий раз, как ему потребуется подкрепить чем-нибудь воображение для дрочки. 

Что же, он, в самом деле, готов к тому, чтобы, просовывая руку в пижамные штаны, воображать на своем члене мужской рот? Наверняка, разница будет очевидна, и представить, что ему отсасывает кудрявая красотка с розовыми губками не удастся. Неужели он готов на это? 

Джон потянулся за презервативом, но пальцы его не отдали, как бы предлагая взять эту работу на себя.   
Тяжело сглотнув, Джон встал и спустил джинсы до колен. Взяв член в руку, он прикрыл глаза, терзаемый смесью смущения, страха и нетерпения, и просунул его в дырку, ведущую в соседнюю видео-кабинку. 

Он ждал, что сейчас презерватив на его члене раскатают пальцы или кулак, или умелые руки.  
Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что к головке сквозь латекс прикоснутся теплые влажные губы. 

Джон застонал и оперся ладонями о стену, оцарапавшись о неровное дерево, а губы незнакомца тем временем одним движением раскатали презерватив по его члену. 

Зря он не спустил джинсы ниже, потому что теперь расставить ноги пошире и принять устойчивую позу было проблематично. Джон попытался глубже проникнуть в потрясающий влажный рот, скользивший вверх и вниз по его члену, но яйца его уперлись в дерево, и в кожу впился твердый край дырки. Он, конечно, мог бы переменить позу, встать поудобнее и пропихнуть яйца в отверстие, но боялся рисковать. 

\- О, мой бог, - простонал Джон, прижавшись щекой к стене, и пару раз дернул бедрами.

Незнакомец впустил его глубже и перестал двигаться, позволяя Джону трахать его рот так, как ему нравилось. Язык умело скользил по нижней части члена, голова наклонялась то вправо, то влево, предлагая ему новые углы для толчков. 

На экране все еще шел порно-ролик, женские стоны перемешивались с хлюпающими звуками из соседней кабинки. Джон понял, что долго не продержится. 

Незнакомец застонал с членом во рту - низко, глубоко, характерный звук отозвался прямиком у Джона в яйцах, разлившийся в паху жар выстрелил прямо в позвоночник. 

_Блядь, блядь, блядь,_ думал Джон.

Его рука проскользнула по стене и замерла там, где должно было находиться плечо незнакомца. Ему так хотелось запустить пальцы в волосы мужчины, притянуть этот чудесный рот поближе, чтобы неизвестный прижался лицом к его паху и взял в ладонь мошонку. 

Он начал толкаться быстрее, временами утыкаясь головкой в заднюю стенку горла мужчины, от чего тот вынужден был немного отстраниться. А потом пальцы – о, прекрасные, длинные пальцы – обхватили основание его члена и, смазанные слюной, принялись легко двигаться вверх-вниз. Губы все еще обхватывали головку, упиравшуюся в мягкое небо незнакомца, а язык облизывал чувствительную точку прямо под ней.

\- Да, - выдохнул Джон, уже почти задыхаясь. – О, Боже, да!

Яйца его поджались, он глубже втолкнулся в эту волшебную комбинацию из руки и рта, слепо цепляясь за стену, пытаясь нашарить хоть что-нибудь, за что можно было бы ухватиться, чтобы принять устойчивое положение и придвинуться к человеку за стеной еще ближе. Оргазм уже подступал, Джону не хватало до него так немного. Незнакомец все делал правильно, у него выходило потрясающе, Джону просто нужно было…

А потом Джон втолкнулся до самого основания. Вряд ли мужчине из соседней кабинки было удобно прижиматься лицом к стене, но зато теперь Джон был уверен, что, если он наклонится и заглянет в дырку, то увидит губы, растянутые вокруг его члена. 

А затем он сделал это и - блядь, блядь, БЛЯДЬ!

Джон выплеснулся, погрузив член настолько глубоко, насколько это вообще было физически возможно. Пока он сотрясался в оргазме, губы обхватили основание члена и принялись ритмично сжиматься, а язык ласково касался его, успокаивая. 

Он немного отстранился. Наверняка, если бы он сейчас вышел из кабинки, любой встречный тут же понял бы, чем он только что занимался, но все равно это было прекрасно. Губы проскользнули по его члену вверх, язык приласкал нижнюю часть, а затем рот ненадолго удержал головку и выпустил ее с громким чпоком, который слышен был даже через стену. 

Джон стоял, прижавшись лбом к стене и судорожно сжимал и разжимал ладони, когда вдруг почувствовал, как с него сняли презерватив. Незнакомец взял его член в руку, и Джон чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но потом понял, что его просто вытерли салфеткой. Он глубоко вдохнул и отодвинулся от стены, рассеянно глядя на то, как его опадающий член возвращается в кабинку. Интересно, останутся ли на бедрах синяки от этого исступленного вколачивания в стенку? 

Джон буквально обессилел от этой неожиданной нагрузки, и натягивал белье и джинсы, как в тумане, мечтая лишь о том, как доберется до дому, уляжется в постель и выкинет все это из головы. Притворится, что ничего подобного с ним никогда не происходило, и он не получил только что самый охренительный минет во всей своей _сраной жизни_. 

А потом пальцы снова появились в дырке, на этот раз они протягивали Джону сложенный в несколько раз клочок бумаги. 

Застегнув джинсы, Джон взял записку. 

Он еще даже не успел ее развернуть, когда дверь соседней кабинки хлопнула, и незнакомец ушел прочь по коридору, не озаботившись даже тем, чтобы подрочить. Впрочем, может, он подрочил уже в процессе, а Джон просто этого не заметил.   
Джон развернул маленький клочок бумаги.

_Следующая неделя. То же время. Та же кабинка._

Записка была подписана элегантным Ш.Х.

Джон провел рукой по лицу, одернул одежду и приготовился смыться из магазина, пригнув голову и сунув руки в карманы. Никто никогда не узнает, что с ним здесь произошло что-то, помимо обычной дрочки. 

Ролик закончился, и на экране опять появилась заставка, демонстрируя Джону самые заманчивые предложения. Но ни одно из них не было волнующим настолько, как то, что он только что спрятал в карман куртки.

***

В назначенный день Джон снова был на месте, хотя и припозднился на несколько минут, относительно времени, на которое они «договорились», т.к. решил принять после смены быстрый душ. Несколько медсестер заподозрили, что он отправляется на свидание, и Джон не стал опровергать их домыслы, решив, что теперь, думая, что он с кем-то встречается, они станут смотреть на него по-другому. Может быть, ему даже перепадет по-быстрому в подсобке, как бывало в те дни, когда он еще учился в ординатуре.

Так или иначе, он снова вернулся в ту кабинку и устроился на сидении. Он уже начал просматривать подборку порно, когда из дыры снова показались длинные пальцы и поманили его. А ведь Джон еще не успел даже расстегнуть брюки. 

Он замер, не приближаясь к дырке, гадая, подсматривал ли мужчина с той стороны стены за тем, что происходило в кабинке. Ему нужно было пару минут пообщаться с экраном, чтобы привести себя в состояние боевой готовности.

Джон снова выбрал видео из категории «минет». В этом ролике рыжеволосая женщина с маленькими задорно торчащими вверх грудками, тонко повизгивая, заглатывала нереально огромный член. Это было не совсем то, что он обычно предпочитал (в жизни не слышал, чтобы женщина так визжала), но должно было сработать. 

Пальцы показались снова ровно в тот момент, когда Джон расстегнул ширинку, и он решил засунуть в дырку вялый член, просто чтобы показать, что еще не пришел в то состояние, в котором от него будет толк. 

Так он и сделал.

Помогая себе ногой, Джон стащил трусы и брюки до лодыжек. В прошлый раз он ведь прямо-таки мечтал пошире раздвинуть ноги. Что ж, сегодня он обеспечит себе эту возможность. 

Он просунул в дырку свой скромно повисший пока еще маленький член, незаинтересованный настолько, что даже не пытался шевельнуться. И в ту же секунду жадные губы обхватили его, и тело Джона немедленно прошила дрожь. 

Это было что-то новенькое. Теперь его член совершенно определенно заинтересовался. 

Все еще мягкий, он полностью помещался у мужчины на языке, ощущение было странным, но приятным. Незнакомец заработал губами, растягивая и тиская член Джона и ожидая, когда тот, наконец, полностью отвердеет с явным нетерпением. 

Джон не думал, что возбудится так быстро, но стоило мужчине скользнуть языком под кожу, пока еще прикрывавшую головку, и поласкать ее, как бедра его дернулись, и в животе разлилось желание. 

Незнакомец, без сомнения, был талантлив. С каждым движением его губ Джон становился все тверже и тверже, пока, наконец, ему не пришлось снова вцепиться в стену, представляя на ее месте широкие мужественные плечи. Он начал толкаться уже полностью возбужденным членом мужчине в рот, совершенно забыв, что не надел презерватив. А потом влажный жар вдруг исчез на целые шесть секунд – Джону показалось, что прошло не меньше шести лет – и вернулся, чтобы ловко раскатать презерватив по члену, повторяя собственное движение недельной давности. 

Так зародился их ритуал. 

Каждый четверг вечером Джон принимал в Бартсе душ и отправлялся в магазин. Он проводил в кабинке примерно две минуты, а затем нетерпеливый, как всегда, Ш.Х. приглашал его в свой талантливый рот, планомерно доводил до фантастического оргазма и неизменно исчезал, оставляя Джона с трепетом и нетерпением ожидать их следующей встречи. 

Их анонимный роман длился шесть недель, и ровно шесть раз за это время Джон в исступлении толкался бедрами в стену. Ш.Х. давно уже довольно убедительно доказал ему, что яйца следует тоже пропихивать в дырку, потому что их непременно нежно обласкают, пока член будет нетерпеливо скользить между теперь уже знакомых губ. 

Сегодня, когда мужчина достигал основания члена губами, его подбородок необычно кололся щетиной. Ощущение было новым, но не неприятным. 

А потом жар внезапно исчез, и Джон так и прилип к стене, безуспешно пытаясь угадать, что вдруг пошло не так. До сих пор мужчина еще ни разу не останавливался, пока Джон не кончит, разве что для того, чтобы поддразнить того медленными и неторопливыми движениями языка. 

Джон уже готов был отстраниться, усесться на сидение, дождаться, пока незнакомец уйдет, сгорая от стыда, отдрочить самому себе и никогда больше не возвращаться. Может быть, парень был женат, и разгневанная супруга только что дозвонилась до него; или это была девушка, вычислившая тайные развлечения партнера и теперь разъяренно долбившаяся в дверь его кабинки.   
Однако никаких подобных звуков Джон не слышал. 

В эту минуту, выводя Джона из состояния нервной неуверенности, член обхватили пальцы и принялись ласкать его, тепло и влажно скользя вверх-вниз. Джон запоздало понял, что рука покрыта смазкой и, прежде чем он успел спросить, для чего это, его член оказался между ягодиц незнакомца, а головка надавила на горячее тугое колечко мышц. 

\- Ох, мать твою… О, боже, - вскрикнул Джон, прижавшись лбом к стене. За стеной была задница, обнаженная мужская задница – прямо перед ним. И сейчас она насаживалась на него дюйм за дюймом, и - _сраный гребанный ад_ – тот мужчина явно планировал это заранее, потому что внутри было хоть и тесно, но скользко и открыто. 

Джон, вот уже месяц твердивший себе, будто это нормально, что ему регулярно отсасывает неизвестный парень, ничего не требуя взамен, пережил новый этап сексуального кризиса. Незнакомец был уже, чем женщина, узкий настолько, что Джон подумал было, что вообще-то в таких вещах следовало бы заранее заручиться согласием партнера. Черт, но он ведь даже не знал, какого цвета у этого Ш.Х. глаза, не говоря уж о настоящем имени, так что, наверно, не будет большой беды, если они ничего не станут обсуждать. 

И просто сделают это.

Вообще-то они уже это делают. 

Блядь.

Джон стоял неподвижно. Он боялся сделать партнеру больно. За свою врачебную практику он повидал немало анальных травм и знал, что если не действовать поначалу медленно и аккуратно, там может порваться и кровоточить.

Ни одна из его подружек не была достаточно любопытной, чтобы попробовать… Напрямую он никогда не спрашивал, а осторожные намеки, видимо, были слишком осторожными… И, о, оказалось, что это потрясающее ощущение, когда твой член полностью погружается в… 

Яйца прижались к коже незнакомца между анусом и мошонкой, и, когда мужчина начал двигаться, Джон смог почувствовать чужие яйца прямо под собственными. 

«Ты не гей, пока яйцами не прижимался», - всплыло в голове народное оправдание. 

Ну, значит, это уж точно был гейский секс, и он приносил ему такое удовольствие, и стал еще лучше, когда мужчина по ту сторону стенки начал двигаться вперед-назад, побуждая Джона прижаться к стене ближе в попытке не выскользнуть из этого влажного жара. А потом, о, потом он снова толкнулся назад, пока не уперся ягодицами в стену, позволяя Джону погрузиться еще глубже. 

Его яйца вернулись в кабинку, когда Джон чуть отстранился, а затем снова толкнулся вперед. Теперь всю работу делал он, а незнакомец лишь стоял, прижавшись к стенке вплотную и широко разведя ягодицы, чтобы Джон не выскользнул и не сбился с ритма. 

Джон упирался руками в черную стену высоко над головой. И как же ему хотелось ощутить под ладонями не шероховатую структуру дерева, а горячую влажную от пота кожу. Он гадал, как выглядит этот мужчина за стеной. Достаточно ли он высок, чтобы наклониться и упереться задницей в стену прямо напротив дырки? А, может, он небольшого роста, и ему приходится стоять на носках, чтобы подставить Джону зад? 

Дырка была вырезана в стене как раз по уровню Джонова роста, но вот менять угол проникновения было уже сложновато, и Джон просто толкался прямо в мужчину. Попробовать найти простату или проникнуть поглубже он уже не мог. Оставалось лишь двигать бедрами и позволять загадочному Ш.Х. направлять его так, как будет лучше для них обоих. 

Джон остро почувствовал момент, когда оргазм партнера подступил уже близко. Зад начал ритмично сжиматься вокруг его члена, и Джон испытал своего рода облегчение от того, что на этот раз мужчина уж точно кончит тоже. Он до сих пор так и не знал, кончает ли тот, когда отсасывает ему, или так и уходит ни с чем. 

Ну что ж, по крайней мере, на этот раз они оба останутся удовлетворенными.

Все еще жалея, что ему не за что ухватиться, Джон начал толкаться быстрее, яйца его с каждым движением хлопали по стене. Джон слегка развел ноги и наконец-то ощутил прямо под головкой выступающий бугорок простаты незнакомца. Было так странно чувствовать членом железу, которую он столько раз прощупывал пальцами во время осмотров пациентов. 

\- О, - тихо простонали из-за стены. 

Стон был низким и удивленным, за ним последовали несколько быстрых вздохов, сменившихся сдавливавшими член спазмами. Мужчина быстро довел себя до разрядки и кончил, запустив цепную реакцию, заставившую Джона тут же сорваться следом.

\- Да, да, - простонал он в знак согласия, толкнулся еще раз и замер, наслаждаясь тем, как мышцы мужчины сжимают его глубоко внутри. 

Дождавшись, когда оргазм партнера отступит, Джон еще пару раз нежно толкнулся в него, просунул в дырку руку и придержал пальцами презерватив, пока мужчина отстранялся от него. Он не успел снять его сам, пальцы незнакомца уже обвились вокруг его члена и мягко погладили, вызвав дрожь удовольствия во всем теле. Презерватив исчез, и незнакомец, как обычно, вытер Джона салфеткой. 

Джон так и не успел ни о чем его спросить, мужчина быстро ушел, и Уотсону оставалось только гадать, вернется он на следующей неделе, чтобы продолжить их странную интрижку, или нет. 

Джон подозревал, что скоро этому неизвестному Ш.Х. станет скучно и захочется чего-нибудь новенького. Он захочет, чтобы теперь Джон взял у него в рот. Или, что пугало сильнее всего, захочет, чтобы теперь Джон дал себя трахнуть.   
А Джон вовсе не был уверен, что уже готов к этому.

Вероятнее всего, он никогда не будет готов. 

Как бы там ни было у него, как всегда, была целая неделя. Неделя на то, чтобы решить, хочется ли ему вернуться.

***

Джон опоздал. Всю дорогу до магазина он проклинал себя, за то, что позволил одной из медсестер уговорить его осмотреть друга ее семьи, которому требовалась срочная помощь. А после осмотра ему пришлось еще сделать кучу бумажной работы.  
И вот теперь его кабинка была уже занята, и Джон буксовал перед запертой дверью, гадая, обслуживает ли в эту самую минуту Ш.Х. другого человека и мучаясь совершенно неожиданной болезненной ревностью. Кабинка 17, та, которую всегда занимал Ш.Х. , тоже была несвободна.

 _Блядь,_ выругался про себя Джон.

Он провел рукой по волосам, должно быть грязным и растрепанным после тринадцатичасовой смены. Тратить время на душ он не стал, иначе пришел бы еще позже. 

Так или иначе, теперь это было уже неважно. Ш.Х. явно нашел кого-то другого, чтобы славно поразвлечься. 

Джон так устал и столько часов мечтал о хорошем отсосе, но теперь ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться домой и позаботиться о себе самому. Он уныло взглянул в конец темного коридора, где сгущались какие-то смутные тени, и вздохнул. Так и знал, что рано или поздно он все изгадит. Не ожидал, правда, что сердце будет так мучительно кровоточить.

И вдруг откуда-то из темноты возникли руки и, обхватив его со спины, крепко сжали. 

\- Ты опоздал, - произнес глубокий голос прямо в его левое ухо. 

Ш.Х. подступил ближе и прижался к Джону сзади всем своим долговязым телом. По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Мужчина оказался значительно выше Джона, что-то длинное и горячее основательно прижалось к его пояснице. Не то что бы раньше к его спине часто прижимались члены, но… 

\- Я уже решил, что вы, доктор, сегодня совсем не придете, - сказал незнакомец, и Джона охватила паника. Откуда он узнал, чем Уотсон зарабатывает на жизнь? Они совершенно точно не были знакомы, иначе Джон узнал бы этот низкий голос. Он мог поклясться, что не знал больше никого с этаким трахни-меня-тембром. 

\- Не волнуйся, мне не составило труда вычислить твою профессию. Но из-за твоего опоздания обе наши кабинки уже заняли. К сожалению. 

Джону не должно было настолько это нравиться. Эта странная ситуация, когда к нему с очевидно грязными намерениями сзади прижимался неизвестный высоких мужчина, должна была бы вызывать желание врезать незнакомцу под дых и сбежать домой. 

Как бы ни так! Вместо этого Джон склонил голову на бок, но оборачиваться не стал. Ему не хотелось видеть лицо Ш.Х., не хотелось разрушать фантазию.   
\- Мне так хотелось, чтобы ты поимел меня в задницу сегодня, - прошептал мужчина ему в ухо. - На прошлой неделе мне понравилось, а тебе?

Джон медленно кивнул. Он старался не думать о том, что они стоят в коридоре, пускай и слабо освещенном, а его раздирает желание нагнуть этого человека и жестко оттрахать. 

\- Хотели бы трахнуть меня, доктор? Вот так, без разделяющей нас стенки? – Не дожидаясь ответа, незнакомец стал покусывать мочку его уха. – Конечно, хотел бы. – Его пальцы скользнули под свитер и погладили Джона по животу. – А мне хотелось бы стащить с тебя всю эту одежду и уложить на шелковые простыни. Тебе приходилось когда-нибудь лежать обнаженным на шелковых простынях? 

Этот чертов голос заставлял воображение Джона работать на полную катушку, а сознание, на что способны эти губы, лишь ухудшало ситуацию. 

Или улучшало. Неважно.

Джон слабо покачал головой. Оказывается, он едва мог шевелиться от страха, что незнакомец сейчас внезапно исчезнет.

\- Я бы готовил себя для тебя, а ты бы смотрел. Ты фантазировал об этом? О том, как я жадно ласкаю свою задницу длинными пальцами, думая только о твоем члене? 

Джон захлебнулся стоном. Нет, раньше он о таком не фантазировал, но теперь уж точно будет.

\- А потом я оседлаю вас, доктор. Я неплохо езжу верхом. Знаешь, как мне нравится это делать? 

Сглотнув, Джон снова покачал головой. Мужчина положил руки ему на бедра и подтолкнул к самому темному отрезку коридора. Не расцепляясь, они прошли несколько футов, пока не ступили в густую тень. 

Сознание туманилось от возбуждения, член под джинсами, должно быть, сочился смазкой. И, когда умелые руки расстегнули ему ширинку, Джон убедился, что так оно и было. 

\- Без ничего, - низко и грязно шепнул мужчина ему в ухо.

И в ту же секунду знакомые пальцы обхватили его член сквозь трусы, и Джону пришлось опереться о стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах. 

\- Без ничего, - Джон не сразу понял, что незнакомец имеет в виду, а осознав, наконец, какой подтекст он вкладывает в эти слова, подался бедрами назад и прижался к нему. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь трахался без защиты? - Мужчина медленно терся возбужденным членом о его поясницу. – Я бы хотел почувствовать твой член в заднице без преград. Уверен, ты заботишься о своем здоровье, верно? И никогда ни в кого не входил без презерватива.

Джон не стал ничего отвечать, уверенный, что незнакомец и так все про него вычислил. Его отношения с женщинами никогда не заходили так далеко, чтобы отказаться от презервативов. Об отношениях с мужчинами нечего было и говорить. 

\- Назови мне свое имя, - приказал мужчина.

И Джон, не раздумывая, выдохнул свое имя, нимало не заботясь о том, что только что назвался совершенно незнакомому человеку из страха, что, если он промолчит, тот перестанет так умело ласкать его член. Он слишком устал, он давно потерял контроль над ситуацией и отдался в руки Ш.Х., желая только одного – чтобы тот не прекращал свои идеальные ласки. 

\- Я веду себя очень громко во время секса, Джон, - сказал тот. – Готов поспорить, что стану выкрикивать твое имя, когда ты будешь лежать на спине, а я оседлаю твой большой сладкий член. Ты ведь хорошо умеешь им пользоваться, верно, Джон? 

Рука на члене перестала двигаться, Джон протестующее застонал, но крепкая хватка не дала ему вырваться. А через секунду незнакомец уже вытащил его член из трусов, прохладный воздух коснулся кожи и тут же сменился прикосновением горячей ладони. 

-Трахни меня, Джон. Трахай мой кулак, как будто это моя голая задница! 

Член Джона, похоже, зажил собственной жизнью, исступленно толкаясь в эту чудесную руку. Они словно занимались сексом втроем – возбужденный мужчина сзади и его кулак спереди. С каждым толчком рука сжимала его член, и это так напоминало об ощущениях, которые Джон испытал неделю назад, вдалбливаясь в сжимающуюся задницу партнера. Откидываясь назад, он всякий раз чувствовал каменную эрекцию мужчины. 

Вскоре они поймали ритм. Незнакомец тихо шептал его имя, толкаясь ему в спину и одновременно сжимая рукой его член. Джон уверен был, что долго это не продлится. 

\- Трахни меня, Джон. Сильнее.

И Джон подчинился, представляя себе, что он сейчас вовсе не стоит в коридоре третьесортного секс-шопа, а лежит на роскошной кровати с шелковыми простынями и вколачивается в роскошное бледное тело мужчины, чьего имени даже не знает. 

Боже, лучше бы ему узнать, как его зовут, чтобы иметь возможность выкрикнуть его имя во время оргазма. 

\- О, - выдохнул Джон, выплескиваясь в руку мужчины. - Да, да.

Его голова откинулась назад и оказалась на плече Ш.Х., тот же, вымазав ладонь его спермой, продолжил ласкать его. Через секунду бедра мужчины напряглись, и он низко простонал «Джон» прямо в ухо Уотсону. 

\- О, великолепно! – прошептал незнакомец.

Из ниоткуда появилась салфетка, вытерла Джона и исчезла. Джон хотел уже обернуться, но мужчина сжал его плечи и приказал:  
\- Подожди две минуты и уходи.

Джон таращился в темноту, гадая, почему человек, так прекрасно чувствовавший его, не позволяет ему себя увидеть. Он все же выждал оговоренное время, а затем отправился домой, без сил рухнул на кровать и предался мечтам о том, что произойдет с ним в следующий четверг.

***

Но в четверг не произошло ничего.

Джон понял, что мечтам его не суждено сбыться, как только увидел в утренних новостях, что местный секс-шоп закрыт, а его владельцы задержаны по подозрению в совершении серии жестоких убийств. 

Джон конечно, рад был, что преступников арестовали, но, черт возьми, неужели ярдовцы не могли подождать с этим хотя бы дня три. Ведь при следующей встрече он мог бы, наконец, узнать, кем был его таинственный незнакомец. 

На самом деле, Джон толком не знал, как бы все обернулось в таком случае. Он все еще не был уверен, что вдруг оказался геем или даже бисексуалом, но он совершенно точно знал, что хотел бы и дальше заниматься сексом с этим человеком, и вовсе не потому, что не мог найти постоянной подружки. А потому, что в ночи из четырех неизменно просыпался с каменной эрекцией и звучащим в голове низким голосом, а до сих пор за всю свою жизнь он еще никогда, никогда не кончал от одних только слов. 

Джон вновь услышал его, возвращаясь из кафетерия. 

_Этот голос._

\- Мне нужно воспользоваться вашим рентгеноборудованием, Молли. Это займет всего час, и присматривать за мной не нужно. 

О, боже, он был в больнице!

\- Я не могу тебе этого позволить. Мы ведь уже об этом говорили. Существуют правила, я должна получить разрешение…   
\- Это крайне срочно, Молли. Это для дела. Мне нужно выяснить…   
\- Я сказала, нет. Если тебе так нужно, договаривайся с руководством сам. 

Джон застыл за углом, из-за которого доносился знакомый голос. Ш.Х. вместе с девушкой по имени Молли проследовали по коридору и вышли. Джон знал, что, если выйдет в холл, сможет увидеть удаляющегося мужчину через стеклянную дверь, но не стал этого делать. Он и сам толком не понимал, почему. 

Не здесь. Не сейчас. 

Остаток дня он провожал пристальным взглядом каждого посетителя больницы, гадая, не его ли это случайно он трахал. Особенно пристально он изучал всех высоких и стройных мужчин, пытаясь узнать в них Ш.Х. 

_Нет,_ \- распекал он себя к концу дня. – _Он тебе не принадлежит. Он вообще не чей-то, и уж точно не твой._

В следующий раз он услышал этот голос, когда заполнял бумаги на сестринском посту в коридоре, и снова ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не окликнуть мужчину, когда тот направился к выходу. 

Боже, как же сильно ему хотелось увидеть его, узнать, каков он. Он стал каким-то гребанным сталкером, только о том и думал, как увидит эти узкие бедра и представит себе, каково это – стискивать их руками, вдалбливаясь в тугую тесноту. Или, как рассмотрит поближе эти губы. Он уже знал, как они ощущались на члене, на шее, на ухе. Знал, что они способны произносить грязные слова, но какие они – светлые или темные, и как они выглядят после многочасовых поцелуев… 

Фантазия Джона разыгралась, он украдкой сжал ноги и вернулся к заполнении последней на сегодня бумаги. Покончив с документами, он должен был еще навестить пациентов, пообещать им, что непременно наведается к ним завтра, и только после этого мог со спокойной душой отправиться домой. Пережив очередное отвратительное последнее прощание с миссис Хендрикс (Не знаю, доживу ли я до утра, доктор, - твердила женщина, поступившая в больницу с обыкновенным переломом бедра), Джон собрал вещи и вышел из больницы.

Целых три квартала он просто наслаждался свежим весенним воздухом, а затем кто-то схватил его сзади и втолкнул в переулок. Джон собрался уже прикончить нападавшего, а потом внезапно понял, что его хватка ему знакома – одна рука на бедре, вторая на плече. 

\- Сегодня ты дважды слышал мой голос, и оба раза находился достаточно близко, чтобы подойти. Но ты, очевидно, решил избегать встреч со мной, избегать меня. Почему? 

Густая тень ближайшего здания скрывала их от посторонних глаз, мужчина прижался к Джону сзади, и Джон инстинктивно прильнул к теплому телу. 

\- Тебя заводит анонимность наших отношений, верно? – спросил незнакомец. 

Джон не подтвердил его соображение, но и отрицать не стал тоже. Честно сказать, он и сам весь день ломал над этим голову.   
\- А что, если я сейчас разверну тебя лицом к себе и поцелую?

К удивлению Джона это предложение нисколько не снизило его растущее возбуждение. 

\- Ты все еще боишься признаться себе, что бисексуален? Но, оказавшись перед прямым выбором, между мной и привычной гетеросексуальностью без особых сомнений выбираешь меня. 

Пальцы пробежались по брюкам спереди и расстегнули Джону куртку. 

\- Так давай поставим тебя перед выбором, Джон? – Губы мужчины порхали по его шее. – Хочешь, я подрочу тебе в переулке, а потом ты поедешь домой и будешь и дальше прислушиваться к звукам моего голоса в Бартсе. 

Джон сглотнул. Он бы точно не отказался от хорошей дрочки, но ему не хотелось, чтобы все заканчивалось именно так. А незнакомец явно намекал именно на это. Ставил его перед выбором. 

\- Или ты предпочитаешь пойти со мной в мою квартиру и хорошенько трахнуть меня? 

Это. О, конечно, _это._

\- Кто ты? - выдохнул Джон. Голова кружилась, руки мужчины поглаживали его член сквозь брюки. 

А затем они вдруг исчезли, мужчина выпустил его, шагнул в сторону и через секунду уже стоял лицом к лицу с Джоном. Длинное пальто, умопомрачительные скулы и черные кудри – ох, эти прелестные темные кудри, в которые Джону незамедлительно захотелось запустить пальцы. 

\- Шерлок Холмс, - представился мужчина. Он не предложил Джону руки в знак приветствия, вместо этого он наклонился и поцеловал его – и, о, конечно же, это совершенно не походило на поцелуй с женщиной, но вовсе не было неприятно. Мягкие губы касались его губ, подбородок царапала вечерняя щетина, язык скользил по нижней губе, твердый член прижимался к животу – и, о, Джон мог думать только о том, как хотел бы воплотить в жизнь все то, что расписывал ему Холмс тогда в коридоре. 

Но, стоп, ведь ему знакомо это имя. Джон отстранился, облизнул губы и сглотнул, стараясь выровнять дыхание. 

\- Это ты поймал убийц. Тех, из порно-магазина! 

Шерлок улыбнулся и снова прижался губами к его губам. Джон ответил на поцелуй, и тот удовлетворенно застонал. Они целовались снова и снова, запускали руки друг другу в волосы, терлись бедрами, пока, наконец, Джон не разорвал поцелуй, желая все-таки услышать ответ. 

\- Конечно, это дело раскрыл я. Зачем бы еще мне было ходить в порно-магазин, Джон? 

_Например, за тем, чем ты там занимался каждую неделю,_ хотел ответить Джон, но сдержался. 

\- Нужно было, чтобы меня запомнили, как постоянного посетителя, - объяснил Шерлок. – Хорошо, что ты оказался доктором, - мне не пришлось беспокоиться о возможных заболеваниях. И ты приходил раз за разом, все то время, что я занимался расследованием. Было очень удобно. 

Джон отшатнулся, возбуждение отступило. 

\- Так все это было только для дела? 

\- Конечно, нет. Под конец я на тебя запал. Иначе, зачем бы я стал ловить тебя в коридоре? – Шерлок шагнул к нему, и Джон позволил ему снова притянуть его к себе. – Когда я говорил, что хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Джон, я не врал, - о, этот голос шептал прямо ему в ухо. – И я все еще хочу оседлать твой член и скакать на нем, пока ты не начнешь выкрикивать мое имя. 

Джон тяжело сглотнул, Шерлок осторожно притянул его за бедра так, чтобы их члены прижались друг к другу. Его пальто было распахнуто, а узкие брюки не слишком мешали, и Джон вдруг понял, что, когда твой член прижимается к чужому, - это ощущение просто охренительное. Страшно представить, каково это будет без одежды! 

\- Предложение все еще в силе, - заметил Шерлок.

В голове стоял такой туман, что Джон не сразу понял, о каком предложении идет речь. 

\- Хочешь, я прямо сейчас доведу тебя до оргазма руками или ртом и в жизни больше тебя не побеспокою, - предложил Шерлок, лаская Джона через джинсы. – Или, - он наклонился и принялся покусывать мочку его уха, как делал тогда, в коридоре, - или ты пойдешь ко мне и будешь втрахивать меня в матрас так, что я стану выкрикивать твое имя на весь Лондон. И сможешь возвращаться в мою квартиру всякий раз, как тебе захочется. 

От этого обещания бедра Джона дернулись.

\- Что ты выберешь, Джон? - Прошептал Шерлок. Он горячо дышал Джону в ухо. Очевидно, все его эрогенные зоны он вычислил так же легко и непринужденно, как и подробности Джоновой биографии. 

Джон положил руки Шерлоку на плечи и направил его вниз.

\- Думаю, тебе придется позаботиться обо мне здесь, чтобы я не испытывал неловкости по дороге к тебе домой, - произнес он, глядя, как Шерлок опускается на колени. – И чтобы у тебя в квартире я мог трахать тебя долго, неторопливо и основательно. 

\- О, Джон, - произнес Шерлок, расстегивая его брюки. - Мы так хорошо поладим.

Джон запустил пальцы в эти восхитительные кудри и притянул этот чудесный рот к своему члену, осознавая, что от всей души согласен с этим замечанием. 

Позже в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, когда они, обессиленные, лежали в постели, Джон убрал со лба любовника взмокшие кудри и снова поцеловал его, на этот раз нежно. То, что началось между ними несколько часов назад в переулке, растянулось на всю ночь. Шерлок предложил Джону остаться ночевать и вернуться сюда же на следующий день после смены в Бартсе. На самом деле, Шерлок даже спросил, не хочет ли Джон съехаться, и Уотсон, успевший уже осознать, каким эксцентричным был консультирующий детектив, понял, что не вполне уверен, готов ли он уже к такому шагу. 

Так или иначе, кое-что точно следовало прояснить, раз уж он собрался вступать в первые в своей жизни гомосексуальные отношения. Понятно, что к этому моменту Шерлок уже вычислил о нем все, Шерлок вообще, похоже, знал все и обо всех, но это все же следовало сказать вслух: 

\- Знаешь, вообще-то на самом деле я не извращенец.


End file.
